etherium_forcesfandomcom-20200213-history
Crawraek Dynasty
The Crawraek Dynasty was an absolute monarchy ruled by House Crawraek of Calatia, up until the aftermath of the Second Procyon-Imperial War. History Collecting Protectorates During the Dynasty's expansion from Calatia and Aludra, it wouldn't take long for the Calatians to come across the states known as the Wezen Tide, the Rigel Tribes, and the Holy Accord of Deneb. While first contact with the Wezen Chondrichites and Rigel Lupids were rough at best, the Calatians maintained a peaceful approach. Despite having a more powerful navy than both combined, the Calatians instead opted to form protectorates out of the states, offering protection in exchange for tribute and authority. Contact with the Accord was a lot less civil, with the native Angels attempting a crusade against the Calatian "demons". In response, the Dynasty would manage to intimidate and calm the Accord into signing into a protectorate treaty. By 78 BTP, the Dynasty had sizable territory, and more in the hands of its protectorates. The Expanse Two years later, the Wezen Tide would come into contact with an exploration ship from the Procyon Expanse. Hoping to open up communications, the Calatians sent a fleet to investigate the region, however was subsequently destroyed by the larger, aggressive Procyon navy. With communications eventually established, the Dynasty's attempted diplomacy fell on deaf ears, as the Procyon Expanse demanded the Calatian Dynasty's surrender and integration, or else face conquest. During a meeting with the protectorates, it was decided by Emperor Orrian Crawraek to maintain a defensive stance and attempt to repel Procyon forces. The Procyon-Calatian War Although the Calatian navy was sizable, it was no where near prepared for the Procyon invasion, which was far larger than any estimates the Calatians could imagine. Over a period of less than a month, the entirety of the Calatian and protectorate navies had been destroyed. With naval superiority achieved, the Procyons opted to begin orbital kinetic bombardment of major Calatian and Aludran cities, rather than waste time capturing the cities. Although many would evacuate, millions would perish in these attacks across the two planets, one of the casualties being Emperor Crawraek himself. With major Calatian cities reduced to rubble and the Emperor dead, the title of Empress fell upon Orrian's 13 year old daughter: Ayla Crawraek alongside her 10 year old sister, Aerith. Under advisement from the remaining military commanders, the Calatians and Aludrans retreated into the jungles of their homeworlds as the Procyons began landing troops. It was here that the Procyons found the tables turned. For 8 years, the Procyons would be unable to set up any form of permanent presence on Calatia or Aludra, due to the hostility of the jungles, as well as guerrilla attacks by the physically stronger and more adaptable Calatians and Aludrans. With some infantry units being humiliatingly taken down by a single, naked Calatian. Simultaneously, the Expanse had come into contact with the similarly sized Terran Empire, and with war between the two seeming inevitable, the Procyons began viewing the Calatian war as futile and silly. Hoping to end the conflict, the Expanse approached Ayla with a peace agreement, which would make the Calatian Dynasty and its protectorates a tributary of the Expanse, citing the potential conflict with the Terran Empire. While the Calatians were more than capable of living in the jungles, many preferred the pre-war cities over "living like animals". With this, Ayla signed the treaty and returned back to the ruined cities with the rest of the population to begin the rebuilding process under the watch of their new "benefactors". Meanwhile, with the Dynasty in ruins and not a considerable problem, the Procyons were free to launch their invasion of the Empire, starting the First Procyon-Imperial War. The End For about 30 years, the Calatian Dynasty would slowly make a comeback, rebuilding their cities and resuming their lives. While under the treaty, the Calatians were unable to fully militarize outside of a small defense army and patrol fleet. While Ayla continued to age, her sister Aerith opted to remain younger alongside her Aludran love interest, Imyll Shade, being much more adept with her shapeshifting abilities than her older sister. However, while things were looking up for the Dynasty, the Procyons' influence was going ever more prominent, with Procyon-sponsored slave trade running amok for years before being sabotaged by Aerith herself. However things were about to get heated between the Expanse and Empire yet again. With power struggles gripping the Expanse, the Imperial King Alexander launched a surprise invasion against the Procyons. Seeing the Procyons at a massive disadvantage against the larger Imperial invasion force, the Crawraeks arranged a meeting with the "Mad King" himself, pledging supplies in turn for freedom once the Empire had toppled the Procyon capital of Laar. Alexander approved of the deal and continued his push towards the Procyon capital. From a casual observer, the invasion was going well. However once the Empire hit Laar, it all went downhill, leading to Alexander's death, and the Empire's retreat. Having expended considerable resources to help the Empire, and gotten nothing in return, the Crawraeks had gambled and lost. An investigation by the Procyons revealed this betrayal, and in response, quickly moved to put the Crawraek Dynasty under martial law, detaining the Crawraeks and Ayla's family in the process. With the region now under Procyon control, the Dynasty's citizens were forced to watch as all members of House Crawraek were publicly beheaded. With morale shattered, the Calatian region wouldn't see independence until the creation of the Calatian Confederation 44 years later and the return of the long-thought-dead Aerith Crawraek.